


Fast Cars , Hot girls  & Video Games

by the8thevilex



Series: Necessity U || College Au [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the8thevilex/pseuds/the8thevilex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Tex . Car racing , tattoo laden  oregon queen. Meet Alpha . Trouble making , tattoo laden Videogamer.  The two collide in what seemed to be a big misunderstanding that lands both in the hospital for a while. Quickly became friends and then lovers .Both have one thing on their mind ; Graduate college while taking over the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A bit of conflict

Tex laughed , the hot texas wind brushing along her face. She enjoyed the summer but school was kicking back into session any time now. Tex had only been in austin for a month now and she had a whole mental list of things that were different than in oregon. There was the given ; it was hotter , more diverse , different accents. As well as the obscure ; different chain stores than in oregon , less good coffee , more bars .Tex didn't mind though. It was a good even mix of bad and good.She drove on , was coming back from grabbing a bite to eat for lunch. She knew she would have to go buy stuff for her and her roommate . 9er usually got the groceries but she was sick currently so she sent Tex on her way to go get them. Aimless driving around for a bit until she got to the grocery store nearest to campus.It was empty when she got in there except for a few students she saw at an orientation thing and some middle aged moms.Tex grabbed a basket and looked around at things to grab. A small thing of milk , a box of cereal with no nuts (because 9er was allergic) , some microwaveable things , fruits , snacks , juice. Sure it wasn't much and they would most likely be shoving it into the tiny fridge they had to share .It was enough for the two of them in between 9er doing her aviation courses and work and tex doing racing alongside her classes and work neither were at the dorm room much. Tex usually got in really late and would just crash, if it was the weekend she would hang out playing video games before heading off to work for the day. 

The drive back to the dorms was pretty brief and if tex hadn't wanted to drive around for a bit she'd have just walked to the grocery store. Straight for 5min , Turn right . Turn left . Second parking lot. The directions to her dorm building from campus were simple .Short sweet and to the point . She liked that it was easy for her to speed out to work or racing after homework /studying .Driving up to the spot she usually parked in , she paid no mind to the three guys harassing another not too far from the spot. She pulled up in and parked , turning the key and in turn , turning off the car.   Humming a song that sounded like american idiot , tex got out of her car , going to grab the groceries from her trunk. She had not even grabbed one bag from the trunk when she heard a voice 

"Jaws , go get that girl and bring her here if we beat up rich boy here I want no witnesses" A high pitched man's voice called and without warning she had an arm grab her wrists 

"Felix , you don't have to do this . She's just going to her dorm. Were lucky enough there no one out here."  the deeper voice spoke , belonging to a tall dark skinned man with a v shaped scar on most of his face. 

"Whatthefuckever Locus. This parking lot is hidden it's not like anyone would come here anyway . Besides 'alpha' here owes me for broadcasting my shit all over the god damned radio." The one called Felix spoke in an annoyed tone , black hair flipping violently as he faced his taller companions. 

"And alpha you ," he chuckled , waving a pocket knife at him " oh hohoh you tell your brother wash that he's next. That bitch knocked food all over my good clothes" 

Tex chuckled to herself , "Good clothes? Please . You look like you just pushed yourself from the trash." The one they called 'alpha' looked at her with a look that was a mix of "you did NOT just say that"and "you go girl" With that comment ,Felix whipped around to look at her , hate filling his eyes almost instantly

" Look whore. Your trailer trash ass couldn't last an hour where I'm from. Jaws, Locus. Make sure these troublemakers stay down for a while."

Darkness.

The darkness turned into a blur and a cough , sputtering up what looked to be blood. Voices . Tex could make out that one was 9er and the others seemed to be EMTs , she heard the confirming sound of sirens. The guy next to her was also bleeding out. The pain was unbearable and she felt like drifting off ...The next time tex stirred, she still saw only blur. She heard reassuring voices and smelt the undeniable scent of the hospital. She hoped the other guy didn't die. Not much she could do about it then with her being immobilized by pain. She dozed off again.When she woke up fully the first time , there was a light too bright and she didn't feel alone. Tex groaned and tried to sit up but she felt both pain and a hand keep her laying there. When the light finally cleared up she looked and saw the room she was in. Decent sized, two beds with two chairs. She assumed the other bed was for the guy that had been hurt along with her. She looked to the foot of her bed and saw 9er. 9er looked tired to all get out , more than usual and she smiled when tex had turned her gaze towards her. 

"Hey Tex , I'm glad to see you're live .. for now at least. You scared me there . I thought you died. When I saw you and that guy on the ground I literally threw up. Don't scare me again" Tex did what was a small nod. She attempted to speak and managed to croak out a very soft 

" Is the other guy okay?" 9er nodded 

"He's in the bed next to yours , they decided to put you in the same room , it seemed like a logical thing for them. What happened out there?"Tex shook her head , lying back to look at the ceiling .9er sighed , understanding she probably wasn't ready to talk about it at the moment

"Alright I'll leave you for right now . I'll call someone to check on you . South dakota. lovely girl , you get some sleep Tex."And with that Tex drifted into a natural sleep .


	2. Hospital chat

When Alpha woke up for the first time since being stabbed by Felix , it was because the girl next to him was talking to someone , and he knew this someone a bit too well. South Dakota and Alpha Church weren't on the best of terms. He had called her out once to his friends and she wouldn't be in the same room as him for a month. Now they were on speaking terms but she still had very harsh words to say to him.

"Oh shit. You're here too?"South hissed at Alpha , causing the other girl to look at him. Alpha rolled his eyes

"Yeah"He coughed "Bitch , I was stabbed by Felix as well. Your friend here was dragged into it , i didn't mean to get her hurt. So keep your piss mouth to yourself." South seemed a bit impressed , just a bit, she still rolled her eyes and flipped her hair before getting up

"I was leaving anyway alpha dick. Tell Carolina that we need to grab a drink soon. She and I both need it to be honest." South left after receiving a sort of confirmation grunt from Alpha.The girl in the bed next to his looked at him with a shark-like grin. It was obvious she wanted to know what was all about. Alpha almost smiled back , She was gorgeous with long blonde hair and green eyes to combat that of his sister's and an aura that he would soon learn meant she was dangerous as well.She did not deserve getting stabbed by that asshole felix .He was busy staring rather blankly when she spoke up to him

"So...What was that all about. You two ex's or something?" Her voice , oh damn , alpha wanted to hear it all the time.

"Exs? pfft. no. We're friends I called her out to some of our friends once when she was being a dick. We'd never date either way, she's too dangerously homosexual for my tastes." Tex chuckled and that laugh too drove him crazy

"Well my roommate 9er sent her to check on me. 9er has aviation classes and can't be here all the time so she sent south to check up on me." Tex looked at him with intent. Alpha nodded .

"I'm Alpha Church. Dumb name , I know. My dads a dick who is the president of the school. He wanted to give his kids creative names. Alpha . Epsilon . North Carolina. He even adopted a kid named Washington. " Tex stifled a laugh that she could not hold back in for long. Alpha could listen to that laugh for days, it was intoxicating , her existence was intoxicating to him.

" Just be glad your name isn't Texas. "With that alpha was also laughing , this sent both of them laughing before they stopped because of the pain.wincing in what seemed to be a perfect synchronization. Tex was looking at him like she had never seen a man in her life so intriguing and he was looking at her like this woman was going to be an adventure. Neither of them knew that they'd be getting to heaps of trouble down the line and they didn't know how dangerous the other was truly.

"I think it's best we stop laughing, aaaand if we're here together for a while I think we should get to know each other."

"Are you hitting on me?"

"Tex, what no. Trust me you'd know if I'd be hitting on you . Now how about we get this friendship off right-"Alpha had not finished his sentence when his friends came into the room. North and York dragged along Epsilon , Washington , Maine ,South and Connie. His dad followed behind them all. South muttered something inaudible , most likely a protest to being dragged back. Carolina wasn't there , probably busy. Tex looked taken aback at all of the people in the room.

"Who brought the party squad?" Tex spoke , looking a bit surprised .

Wash waved at her , Connie smiled and to Alpha's surprise , Maine nodded. This was an interesting development , alpha wasn't used to his family being nice. Even his friends were a bit rude. Must have been the other one in the room.


	3. Author's note, please read!!

Hey there !! If you're reading this then I'm starting over on my old Red vs. Blue stories since I have changed so much in terms f writing skill since starting those works. Also , the series has changed quite a bit since I started those works! I hope you can stick around to enjoy the chane in style and new chapters being added on. 


End file.
